


My king, my love

by missMHO



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Deutsch | German, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation Available, Tumblr, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"00Q AU prompt: Q is the king. Smart and powerful. James is his best knight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My king, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Mein König, mein Geliebter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561201) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Мой король, моя любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722845) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos)



> Short fic written during the break between classes today. For [this prompt](http://sherlockholmeson.tumblr.com/post/35120229777/00q-au-prompt-q-is-the-king-smart-and-powerful) \- I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I hope this is at least slightly what you had on your mind, I've never took prompts before.

No one ever questioned King’s quirks, though the court and servants could not simply overlook them. Nevertheless, if they were ever spoken about, it was only in whispers. Q was a noble and wise monarch, respected by his subjects, so any uncomplimentary words were never spoken out loud.

The biggest of gossip was about his favoured knight. The Seventh of Double-Oh-Nine, King’s private division that was a source of mystery and a bit of indignation since its birth. Sir Bond, one of the Nine, was always put first by the peculiar but admired King.

The Seventh was always seated by the monarch during the feasts and was his most trusted advisor, although he was never officially appointed as one of the royal council.

But the quietest whispers were about Sir Bond’s visits to King’s chambers after dark.

As it happened also this night, Bond was pacing down the hallway without his armour, only dressed in rich raiment. In the corridor of royal bedrooms, he met young servant girl. She started when she noticed him and then blushed as he grinned at her with slight bow. The girl’s steps became hurried as she recoiled from his sight. King often reprimanded him for startling the servants.

The Seventh knocked three times and entered the chambers.

Q was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room - dressed in night gowns, his hair in wild curls without the crown weighting them down. In such state, he looked younger than he was in reality. He was one of those monarchs who came to rule at very young age. Still, Q was one to gain love and respect swiftly. With his blue blood, he had inherited a skill of managing people, regarding his misleading appearance of harmless boy. He has a sparkle in his eyes that made people obedient and conspicuous self-confidence.

“Good evening, James,” said the King, eyeing the man in front of him.

“Good evening, my King,” he replied as he took a deep bow.

Q nodded towards the table next to him. “Pour me some wine.”

Bond took the golden goblet and filled it with sweet tipple, feeling king’s gaze on himself all along. Q took the goblet from knight’s hand, brushing their fingers teasingly.

“I noticed you had enjoyed the company of one of the maids during today’s feast.”

“I cannot deny that, my King.”

Q took the long sip from the goblet. “Do you intend to court her, Sir Bond?”

“You sincerely must know that I do not hold such intention towards any woman.”

King smiled satisfied.

“Kneel,” came the command. Bond dropped to his knees, knowing what was coming next. Monarch’s hand dived into short blond hair and the knight couldn’t suppress a smile. He knew he was the only one to kneel before Q in such intention as tonight – and as many other preceding encounters.

“Do you love your king, Sir James?”

“You know I do, _my_ King. As no other does in your kingdom.”


End file.
